The Little BIG Accident
by SilveryGreen
Summary: [NejiTen]Sometimes small accidents lead to big misunderstanding and big misunderstanding leads to...err


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, so is Neji-kun and Tenten-chan

Summary: Sometimes small accidents lead to big misunderstanding and big misunderstanding leads to—er..?NejiTen

At last for the very first time in her life, Sasuke agreed to go on a date with her. (It was more of a meeting for their next mission but she categorizes it as a date. (After all discussing a mission on a high rating restaurant in Konoha is quite suspicious isn't it?)

She laid out her best clothes, made sure she's soaked from head to toe in skin enhancer before meeting with the man of her dreams.

She glanced excitedly at the innocent and magnificent dress lying on her bed. The dress is made from silk, colored beige. It has a halter top and ends up to her ankle. Although the dress looked simple, it captures the innocent and graceful poise that will make the wearer look dignified.

She carefully putted on the dress and she adds a small layer of make-up just to enhance the soft features of her face. And she's ready to go.

She cautiously stepped down the house and locked the door, putting the key back in its secret place, (which is beneath the rug), just in case her parents comes back from their latest mission.

She held back a giggle and a dreamy sigh as she enumerated the possible reactions she can get from Sasuke when he sees her in this. Mind you all ROMANTIC possibilities only.

She gracefully walked down the street, gathering the ends of her skirt to prevent mud stains. The restaurant or their rendezvous is just a block away from her house.

Just as now passer bys were staring at her ahem beauty. What more can she expect from Sasuke-kun. She held back again another giggle from her throat thinking it would be an unladylike thing to do. Another smile blossomed though when she thinks of the possible outcome of this dat-err meeting. It was like a fairy tale carved out to life and this time she was sure it will end in a very happy ending… and it did end…though the outcome is not happy.

With just a shove and a yell, Sakura's magical daydream crumbled. She felt the hard surface of the ground and more so of the wet dirty puddle her dress is swimming in.

"Gomen! Gomenasai!" A bun-haired weapon loving girl cried out to the gaping pink-haired gown-clad girl, who just had her dreams ruined, before sprinting again to god knows where.

Sakura can only stare aghast at her dream dress caked in mud. Her eyes widening in sudden realization that she can no longer look pretty with a dress like that. Her eyes watered as she took in every fraction of her ruined dress. She opened her mouth and closed it again making her closely resembling a fish. Her mind processed it all and it hurt more when she realized that the fairy-tale like ending can no longer happen. Still no tears came out. Only one thing is pulsing in her mind which is anger and a deep need to lash out to something particularly the one that brought her to this situation. And who's the target by the way? "Tenten! Shannaro!" her inner mind yelled.

Payback is a bitch and Revenge is sweet.

o.o

"Gomen Neji! I slept- I mean the clock forgot how to ring" Tenten apologized between pants.

"Hn" Neji proceeded to his fighting stance, the jyuuken stance. "You know the consequences"

Tenten groaned. She have plans this evening more likely planning all of this evening into apologizing to Sakura, looking back at her dress today might be an important day for her. Well no use crying over spilled milk, she sighed and readied her scrolls before facing Neji. She'll figure out something later, she need to focus on this spar or else he might say something repulsive about her.

o.o

"Target spotted" Inner Sakura declared.

There he is, still clad in his green spandex and leg warmers. (Some things never change.)

Just right on the dot and schedule he's performing his early routine: 100 laps around Konoha. Sakura smirked. Time to put the plan in action.

She conveniently appeared out of nowhere, supposed to be buying fruits for breakfast and just as she planned. "Sakura-san, My youthful flower" Lee greeted in a not so quiet voice that might have waken up all Konoha residents.

"Oh. Hi Lee-san!" Sakura greeted back enthusiastically, pretending to be surprised. The plan's working; inner Sakura did a happy dance.

"Now that I've been bathed by your sight, I'm feeling that I'll get youthfully lucky today!" Lee declared with such passion. Sakura inwardly sweat dropped. Well some things never change.

"Ano saa.. Lee-san can I borrow some of your um... Youthful time… I have something to discuss to you… quite privately." Sakura said resembling Hinata with the blush and the fingers and the shyness all present. Gah! She should be an actress by now. Her inner mind cheered.

"So kawaii" Lee thought. "Of course my youthful blossom, tell this Lee what's bothering you." He said with fire in his eyes.

"Thank you Lee-san, can we talk at the park?" Sakura asked still blushing. Lee nodded mutely and automatically followed Sakura like a robot.

Such things love can do to a person ne?

o.o

"You're distracted" Neji pointed out to Tenten squarely. "We'll take a break; I hope you'll be back to yourself after this." Tenten stood mouth agape. Hyuuga Neji proposed a break and took a precious time off their training. She opened her mouth to refuse, when weird things like this happen she's sure something will come wrong. But before she can speak he vanished.

She sighed, maybe now she can find Sakura and apologize. 'Thank you for the time.' She inwardly thanked Neji but she knew later something will get wrong. 'I just hope it's not that big'

o.o

"Well you see Lee-san, I've got something to tell you, it's been bothering me for long and I know it's quite stupid of me to ask you this only now." Sakura began after they have found a quiet spot. She looked at Lee and he nodded at her telling her to continue.

"But first I'll ask you this, Isn't Tenten one of your friends what do you think of her?" Sakura asked. Tenten? Lee thought confused. Why does Tenten's name have to be dragged into this?. 'Aha! Maybe Sakura-san's too afraid to tell her feelings for me; she thought that I like Tenten, our team's youthful flower! Come to think of it, some people thought were couples, but no I cannot possibly do that or else…Neji'll…"' Inside Lee's mind an inner council is being formed. "Of course not my youthful Sakura, Certainly Tenten is my best of friend but I do not hold such feelings for her." Lee cried.

"Just as I thought" Sakura muttered but quite loud enough for him to hear. He didn't get the reaction he has expected; instead of enlightenment Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as if silently musing on to something.

o.o

Neji leaped from trees to trees when he spotted one of his teammates. Just in time he needs to do something on his training time and Lee might play the perfect part. Tenten is distracted; something tells him that it's not only a simple distraction. His mind flashed back on what Gai-Sensei told them about the birds and the bees and even said with a surprised voice that "It's surprising not one male caught Tenten's attention, they told me that teenagers especially females her age at least have someone in mind to spend the following years with."

Then it hit him, maybe she is thinking about someone. That idea crossed his mind and made him wants to destroy something. Of course not in front of Tenten, he doesn't hold her, he's not her guardian so he can't force her to stop those stupid emotions.

"Emotions are for the weak" his mind declared to him…and what about his heart?

He glared indignantly at himself 'stupid' and made a move to come down to force Lee to spar with him only though, he stopped in his tracks when he saw that Lee's not alone, he's with a pink-haired girl. The one pining for Uchiha and the one Lee's pining for.

Quite interesting to what may happen he left for another tree the one nearer to them to hear the conversation. He quickly hid his presence, what will they think, 'Hyuuga Neji, eavesdropper?'

o.o

"You see Lee, I know of someone who has an um… admiration for you… I must say it's quite big and even came to me to ask for help." Sakura said now looking at Lee's surprised eyes to let him see that she's not lying. (Which she is)

Lee took in it surprised, someone admires him? Some feeling came to him in surprise; he'll make a note to thank that person.

'Someone's crushing over Lee?' Neji thought smirking to himself, now that's news. Although he have gentleman manners that will make female species swoon over, he had not heard of some one admiring him, oh he do have Gai-sensei but he does not hold the same appreciation other sex does.

"May I ask who this person is?" Lee asked determined. Sakura averted her eyes again and contemplated on something before sighing. "Alright, this person is one of those who are really close to you, actually one of your teammates.

"You mean…" Lee's eyes widened the size of plates. Neji after hearing that felt his heart skip a beat. It can't be…

"Oh my god! I didn't know that Neji will I mean—I know he look female and all but I didn't know he have a female heart." Lee cried at the sudden revelation.

Sakura fell over. 'Neji? What made him think that?!' Inner Sakura shannaroed. They thought they heard someone choke.

Neji felt his mouth open in agape and choked at Lee's sudden outburst! It's horrifying! Humiliating to think that he would—

"Iie... Lee-san it's not Neji" Sakura awkwardly smiled while sweat drops forms in her head.

"Eh—it's not Neji? Then who Gai-sensei?" Lee asked eyes widened as if a child being taught something new.

"It's not Gai-sensei, it's um… Tenten" Now it's Lee's turn to fell over. They thought they heard another choke nearby this time louder.

"Tenten?! It's impossible!" Lee cried rejuvenated.

'It's impossible' Neji thought but then something clicked in his mind, the way Tenten's acting in the spar. 'It couldn't be Lee, could it?'

"It's actually true Lee-san. I came to tell you this by the way, she actually have a disease something hereditary that may cause her death. I have just gotten the results this morning. To say that her case is worsening is an understatement… It have spread throughout her body like fire and in no time… she might… she might.." Sakura held back a sob.

Lee stood there dumbfounded. This couldn't be possibly happening to Tenten. His chirpy best friend. She was always full of life and now this. This couldn't be possibly happening. It's a joke! Right a joke! But why would Sakura-san lie to him. To this something very important. Then he remembered, Tenten said something about her parents dying of a disease, how even she wasn't able to come and mourn at the burial since it's too dangerous and she might get the disease too.

'This is a joke! A rubbish! Tenten having a crush at Lee might be more acceptable than this… death note.' Neji frowned and made a move to get out of here as soon as possible but his actions where stopped when Sakura spoke again.

"That's why I came to tell you, she might not last long but at least if you can just treat her… treat her… like a special person. Leaving this place, may be acceptable to Tenten. Please Lee-san Onegai… I know this is too much for you to handle but... I'm a friend... I know you're a friend of Tenten. Do this for her please..." Sakura said while sobbing, her tears are all on out now. She gathered up her strength and sprinted away. 'Shush, such a dramatic way to leave,' Inner Sakura applauded her. She passed by Tenten who by the way saw Lee and was therefore about to greet him. 'Sakura?' Tenten looked at her puzzled, 'She's crying?... it couldn't be because of the accident this morning?' Her heart skipped a beat in guilt. She was about to grab Sakura's arm and stop her to explain but the latter girl pushed her away before leaping from roof to roof.

"Sakura!" Tenten called out, urgently, before the vision of pink hair disappears. 'Just as I thought she's angry at me… now apologizing is so much hard.' Tenten sighed again disappointed. 'But what is she doing out here?' She asked herself before glancing back. 'Oh, right I was about to greet Lee, well no need to ask him where Sakura went now.' She thought to herself before looking back to where Sakura has gone off to. 'Wait, Sakura and Lee? Don't tell me she even told Lee, oh no, Now I'm in for the biggest lecture... That was an accident!' She thought to herself blushing, certainly a shinobi falling like that is an embarrassment. She glanced back at Lee, what could his reaction be?

'I don't want another lecture might as well get out of here' She thought about to leap and follow the pink-haired girl. But she was stopped by none other than Lee. He held her arm just as what she was about to do to Sakura's.

"Lee…" Tenten whispered, her eyes widened. 'Oh no, maybe this is the big lecture on how shinobi should act. She blushed again to her mistake that only she and Sakura knew but maybe this time Lee shares the secret too. Tenten glanced back at Lee. 'Why does he look so surprised?'

o.o

Neji looked on to the scene seeing red. The reaction Tenten gives, the urgency in her voice when she called out to Sakura as if she told something that must not be told, the greatest evidence however was the blush. Neji didn't need to be told twice, he hurriedly scurried out of this suffocating place. 'So it's true, she really have feelings for Lee…' And that sudden fact made his insides boil.

o.o

"Lee?" Tenten called out again, this time more loud and questioning. Lee looked startled as if he was contemplating on something deep. "Ah, Hi Tenten!" Lee greeted jubilantly. 'Must not let her see pity.' Lee chanted in his head, he knew Tenten, what she hates more than anything else is pity.

"Err… Hi?" Tenten greeted back, something's not right. Lee stared back at her and she stared back at him. "Um… Lee? You can let go of my arm now." Lee immediately dropped her arm as if it burned his hand. 'Definently not Lee,' she thought again. 'Well no use pretending to be dumb now.' "All right Lee, start the speech" She grumbled. "Eh?" Lee looked more dumbfounded ever. "Speech?" Tenten looked back at him uninterested, knowing Lee is playing dumb. "You know, the rules and etiquettes of being a SHINOBI" she strained the '_shinobi_' word.

"Eh?"

"Lee, look I'm not here to play dumb with you, start it already so we can finish it now." Tenten grumbled again, muttering '_The break Neji gave is almost over, hurry so we won't be jyukkened to the moon' _

"I'm supposed to lecture you? About what?" Lee asked.

Tenten sighed again, blowing the strands of her hair obscuring her view. "The—" but the next words never left her mouth courtesy of…

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried overjoyed, but this time lacking the enthusiasm. Only a notch.

Tenten cringed. "Konnichiwa, Gai-sensei" Not the duo, now the lecture will be multiplied by two, especially if Lee shares the so-called 'secret accident'.

"There you are my youthful students! I've been looking all over Konoha for you!" Gai-sensei said. "Tsunade-sama has a mission for you, go now and fulfill the mission with your youthful passion!" Gai-sensei cried rather passionately. "Yosh!" Lee cried too with fire in his eyes.

o.o

"Tsunade-sama, do your work seriously" A short black-haired assistant sternly reminded the Godaime Hokage. Tsunade quickly hid the bottle of sake and smiled innocently at her apprentice. Shizune noticing the quick movements sighed and in a flash the bottle of sake is in her hands. "Tch" Tsunade grumbled and half-heartedly glared at the medic-nin. "Now, do your works seriously" Shizune grinned producing another tower of papers to be signed. Tsunade muttered under her breath. 'Where is the obedient girl she took in, taught and—" Her muttering were stopped by an abrupt knock on the door.

"Come in" She called out, her face now becoming serious.

Hyuuga Neji casually slipped inside and closed the door. "You called for a mission Tsunade-sama?" He asked politely after bowing.

"Hn? But I called for the whole team, where is Rock Lee and Tenten?" Tsunade glanced at the door and back to Neji's face, who inwardly flinched when he heard the names of the two. "I believe they'll get here in no time."

And surely a shriek resounded all over Hokage tower followed by some objects falling. The door opened and closed in a flash. Tada! Lee and Tenten are now inside the room.

"Put me down this instant Lee!" Tenten protested to Lee. She doesn't know why but all of the sudden after Gai-sensei disappeared, Lee carried her and sped up to here. When there is really no note of hurrying. Oh and its bridal style by the way.

"Ahem" Tsunade cleared her throat. "If you want to proceed to your honeymoon you can do it later, Lee and Tenten. After you finish your mission." 'Kids these days'

Shizune stifled a giggle, Tenten felt her cheeks flame as Lee puts her down, Tsunade was smirking to herself, giving meaningful glances at the three. Lee was too busy putting Tenten down and Neji… well Neji looked Neji, the ever stoic Neji.

Tsunade cleared her throat again, ending the small commotion. "Team 13, I'm assigning you to a C-ranked mission, that is to deliver this scroll to the daimyo of Lightning Country. It will probably take days and it might be risky, be careful. That is all dismissed."

Neji bowed before going out of the room, not even glancing at the two. "Oh and by the way, the team leader is Hyuuga Neji." Neji paused to acknowledge then continued on her way. Tenten and Lee's eyes followed the Hyuuga Prodigy. 'What is his problem?' Tenten thought. 'Nah, he's just cranky we weren't able to continue his morning rituals…training.' Tenten bowed too before sauntering out of the room, closely followed by Lee.

They quickly caught up with Neji, expecting the details of their mission.

"We'll meet at the east gate, one o'clock sharp." He dictated in a cold voice before heading to the direction of the Hyuuga compound. 'Now what really is his problem?' Tenten thought as she watched the Hyuuga trudge away.

o.o

Sakura sighed heavily; maybe she shouldn't have said that… now she feels extremely guilty. Not only to Tenten but to Lee-san as well. 'That was just a dress. Now her rational started talking. Maybe it cowered to death because of a certain inner Sakura.

The thing is Sasuke-kun cancelled the date—err meeting since they were called to an emergency meeting. Deciding to put a stop to her misery-err guilt, she looked for Lee or even Tenten. But alas, Tsunade-shishou told her of their mission.

'I just hope Lee-san acts normal and all ends well…' Sakura sighed before heavily dragging herself to Konoha Hospital her shift is starting soon.

o.o

The mission was like any other mission. She was sure they'll finish this less than a week. There were no casualties found and she can already see the main gate of the lightning country. Of course there are no new happenings in their team… except that they haven't talked to each other since they left Konoha. Sure there were mission which do not required them to speak, they already knew each other through body language, and that's what made Tenten proud of her team. They have deep understanding for each other. But it's different today, there's tension hanging in the air and it's suffocating. Not only that, Lee's friendlier to her today and it's actually creeping her out. For example she slipped her foot earlier and Lee came to the rescue before she knew it.

_The branch has been slipperier that what she has expected, and her body was about to fall. Before she knew she's leaning to… Lee. "Be careful, Ten-chan" he reminded after letting Tenten get back to her own footing. _

"_Ten-chan?" one of her eyebrows raised at the back of her bowl-haired best friend._

She sighed and now that ego-headed male on their team, didn't acknowledge them. Not once. As if they were just puppies following their master. More so the puppies gain recognition from their master but in Neji's case it's as if they carries dreadful diseases enough to destroy all of humanity.. She hated being treated like a puppy. She glared at the back of the long-haired male.

Neji felt a prick of glare on his back. 'Humph' he sneered. The actions of Lee earlier, made his stomach churn and it's more of a churn of rage. Though he's not quite willing to accept it as jealousy. It just affects the team dynamics, something that will disturb the mission, particularly him.

o.o

The lightning gate was just a step away, if not for bandits. It's not just ordinary bandits. Some of them include missing-nins from different countries and even their leader is an A-ranked criminal. Tenten immediately flew her hands to her scrolls. Lee and Neji in their respective stances. They already knew that this group doesn't know diplomacy, their kind doesn't. Tenten surprised the group of thugs through her onslaught of weapons, now the small fries are taken care of, Neji and Lee is in action. Victory is in their side if not for the ambush, patiently waiting while the front liners direct the three to the trap. Did I mention they shouldn't demean team 13? They quickly turned the tables. Neji immediately took care of 2 C-ranked missing nin. Tenten and Lee joined forces to beat a B-ranked and Neji well, faced the leader. Neji smirked to himself, 'How come this blockhead became an A-ranked criminal?' He just finished delivering the finishing blow when he heard Tenten shout, looking at his side he saw one of the C-ranked missing nin attacked him with a Katana, the distance made him impossible to evade. Well he had evaded the weapon, through Tenten who acted like a shield. Tenten spurted blood; Lee looked in shock as the B-ranked missing nin fell, Neji eyes widened too. 'No one asked her to protect me' His mind dictated. Tenten smirked at the shocked missing nin, she pulled out the Katana which was embedded in her side and threw the kunai, straight to his heart. The missing nin fell, eyes wide and blood trickling at the sides of his mouth. She grinned at her teammates before she too slipped to unconsciousness. Her body fell with a soft thud on… Neji's arms.

o.o

Lee looked on worriedly at their unconscious teammate being held by Neji He sighed. 'The sickness won't be her fall but rather her recklessness.' He felt a rush of relief when they reached the gates. They were interrogated by the guards asking this and that before Neji finally snapped. "Are you going to let us in or what? Look our teammate here is dying. The faster you let us in, the faster we'll deliver the scroll and the faster we'll get out of here." He glared, he's itching to use byakugan, and it's an effective tool to scare people.

The guards sensing danger about to come their way, grumbles slightly before they let the three in.

o.o

Tenten opened her eyes weakly; all she can see is blurred images before her vision returned. She glanced at her side, Lee's there watching her with wide eyes. "You're awake!" Lee greeted happily. "How long?" The first words that came out of her mouth. "About 3 days" Lee informed her, arranging the creases on her bed. "3 Days?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she exclaimed. Uh-oh, she's in for a major pms-ing Hyuuga.

"Tenten, you almost died through loss of blood" Lee told her sternly, slipping to his fatherly tone. "Loss of blood?" She looked puzzled, and then the events kept coming back to her head. Her eyes widened, her hands flew to her side, and she felt the bulge of bandages. "The mission, what happened to it?" Tenten hurriedly asked the taijutsu specialist. Lee broke to a smile, 'Trust Tenten to think of the mission first before her health.' "It's alright, the scroll have been delivered safely. All you need to worry about is your health." were the last words she heard before she fell asleep again. They injected an anesthesia and calming potion to her earlier, (which can also serve as a sleeping potion) in case she wakes up while they're patching her up and he knew the effect is still going on.

o.o

The second time she awakened Lee was not by her side, rather a certain Hyuuga which was leaning on the window and whose back is facing her.

"You know you shouldn't have done that" Neji said to her casually without facing her.

"Well can't help it" Tenten grinned knowing exactly what they were talking about. She inwardly blushed. That was really a reckless thing to do; her hands again felt the bulge at her side. But she still smiled. "That's what people do to special ones" She gave a toothy grin. Neji's eyes widened and faced her; she looked confused at his actions. 'What is he so shocked about?'

Then her own words hit her full force. Pink hues colored her face before quickly following it up with "Well you know, you and Lee and Gai-sensei are special to me so if one of you is in that condition of course I'd help." She felt her cheeks reddening more as she felt the prodigy's gaze; she continued, closing her eyes and took in calming breaths in hopes to get that stupid color off her face. "Even if Lee was in that situation I'd give up my life for him—hey what are you smirking about?" And surely enough when she opened her eyes the Hyuuga genius is smirking at her. Triumphantly, I must say as if he caught her stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Blushing hotly she glared at the smirking lad. "Right, right, you should rest I'll go now." He informed her, the smirk never leaving his mouth.

She followed the Hyuuga with her eyes, lingering at the door. "Oops… slip of the tongue."

o.o

"Banzai!!" Lee cheered at Tenten, who have just been released. Not only Lee, Neji and Gai-sensei are all there to congratulate the bun-haired girl, waiting outside the prominent Konoha Hospital.

"Arigato!" Tenten laughed, overjoyed, maybe she should pierce herself more often to relish this feeling that her team gives to her: they cared.

"We were about to give a feast!" Gai-sensei told or more likely cried to her. "Demo, Neji here thought it's best for you relax your body since you only got out of the hospital!" He continued while he hugged their weapon mistress. 'Neji did?' She thought confused… 'When did Neji learned to care for her?' She herself has no answer to her own question. She glanced to the Hyuuga prodigy and to her shock he was looking at her. She quickly averted her eyes; the conversation at the hospital is still fresh in her mind.

"Tenten! Your youthful glory has returned!" Lee laughed alongside with her. He picked her up like a rag doll and spun her around. "Lee stop it! Put me down this instant!" Tenten commanded although, the laughter coming from her lips was a dead give away. Lee really cares for her. That's why she really likes him as a friend, a brother, her younger brother. Some people passing by and those who were released as well looked at the two best friends. They smiled inwardly '_Ah, young love'_

Neji glared at the bowl-haired man on the corner of his eyes. The scene they're causing makes him feel sick… He don't know why but something dropped on his stomach that he wants to vomit out. 'Is it jealousy?' He quickly erased those thoughts. 'Damn it Hyuuga! You don't know what that is alright; those things will only make you weaker.' He repeated that mantra on his head. But still when he look at them, he can feel something in him boil, something that made him want to leave Lee in a bloody pulp.

Before that feeling overpower him, ('It's not jealousy' he quickly repeated in his mind) He gathered all that is left of his sanity and got out of the place and that scene.

"Neji! You're going home now? Isn't it too fast? We'll still celebrate Tenten's youthful release!" Gai-sensei asked the long-haired jyuuken specialist. Neji's back stiffened and he pauses. Lee stopped his spinning of Tenten and their laughter died down, He gently put Tenten down and faced to see the commotion happening between his rival and his mentor. Tenten looked too, confused.

"Gai-sensei's right, why don't we-" Lee asked the back of that boy. Neji gave them a sideway glance, "She's alright now isn't it? She can take care of her own self." He declared in a cold voice before proceeding to go home. 'What is his problem?!' Tenten glared at the diminishing figure of their pig-headed teammate. She's seething in rage, just a while ago, he's laughing-err smirking with them now what? 'How dare him!' Her ears practically produced smokes.

"Tenten" Lee said warningly, knowing Tenten's emerging bloodlust. "That's Neji" Lee continued. Tenten breaths became calmer; her thoughts became clearer and the bloodlust half-gone. 'Lee's right, that's the true Neji' She took in calming breaths then posed a smile on her face. 'Well then I hope you're offer for a celebration is still on?" She grinned weakly at the two.

o.o

Tenten got most of her strength back; actually she's in more perfect shaped than ever. And her hands are itching to touch a weapon or even just her scroll. That idiot Gai-sensei and Lee decided that she's still in a recovery period so spars and exercises (that include darts, her favorite past time activity) is a big No-No. They decided to lock her on her own pad. She vowed that she'll get them someday, she'll beat them to a pulp and pin them where no one can find them. She grinned evilly, that day is today. She's quite happy for the care the two give but it's too over, it's suffocating. Maybe she'll just teach them a lesson or two. Her conscience overtook her.

But what shocked her most on this recovery period was that Hyuuga approved. He approved in Lee and Gai-sensei's house arrest. He said that it'll be the best. That's what Lee said, He haven't showed his wrenched face to Tenten in this whole week.

She reached their self-proclaimed team 13 training grounds and as always Neji's there, in his meditation stance. 'Feels like I haven't been here for a year.' Tenten mused.

Neji stood up and prepared his battle stance. He already knew she's here and she's out to kill, particularly him due to his so called agreement with Lee.

"Come" He called to her. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, byakugan appeared. 'So he already knew I'm here, well no use surprising him' Tenten thought and readied her weapons and scrolls.

The first attack was a kunai, it whizzed past him; he deliberately dodged it by millimeters from his ears.

And so the spar begins.

o.o

Tenten picked another weapon and threw it at Hyuuga's smirking face, she's almost at her limits and still the Hyuuga prodigy got the time (and strength) to smirk at her. 'Maybe the wound damaged me more than what I have expected.' She mused to herself. Her hands flew to her side, the bulge from the bandages is gone but she can feel the scars from the stitches.

Her vision became hazy; she blinked twice before it returned again and turned her glare on the ego-headed male. Now if Lee found out what she's experiencing right now, he might issue another house arrest and she can't take any more of it. Speaking of Lee, his actions greatly changed after that mission. He's been friendlier, nicer; she doesn't know what happened but it really creeps her out. She shivered when she recalled the memory when Lee tried to baby feed her; she knocked him out cold afterwards. Not only that, once in a while she catches him staring at her with a forlorn look, like she's bound to get to heaven this week.

One time he even controlled her food intake…her favorite dangos…

_FLASHBACK_

For the first time during her house arrest, Lee finally agreed to accompany and to give her a little bit of freedom by… Taa daa! A free dinner on her favorite Chinese restaurant that serves her favorite food ever: sesame dumplings!

But what they didn't expected was that Sakura will show there of all the places. Sakura had been able to forgive her. They actually had the opportunity to talk and… to apologize; after all, Sakura nearly lives in the hospital.

She felt Lee quickly tensed and she sure do knows why. She inwardly grinned and cheered at her bowl-haired friend. She gripped her self enough so that she won't do what her hands are itching to do: push Lee to Sakura. She smiled mischievously at the two when Lee decided to call Sakura. She fixed an innocent grin on her face as Sakura came. Sakura smiled at Lee until she noticed who's beside him, her smile diminished a little. But she quickly masked her shock and guilt with a grin. Tenten looked on at the two as Lee started talking in an animated voice. She giggled inwardly, some things never change ne? Lee glanced at her in the corner of his eyes. And Tenten noticed it, her mischievous look turned to perplexity. 'What the?'

Lee talked to Sakura again but now in a gloomy voice she wasn't accustomed to hear from him. Sakura grabbed Lee and they moved meters away from their spot, eaves dropping would be impossible. 'I know they are talking about me, I saw Lee glance at me… what could that be.' She thought unnerved that they will talk about her. Did she did

something wrong? Manners tells you it's bad to listen to a conversation you're not supposed to listen most likely if the conservationists openly admit in their actions they don't want you to listen. And manners have been taught to Tenten…

'Well, just this one.'

Fighting Neji have thought her many things, one of those is the power of relaxing and meditating. Her senses become more keen and aware of her surrounding. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind.

Her ears pick up something but she can barely make it out.

'_What...'_

'_Disease'_

'_Pain..'_

'_Show'_

'_Food…'_

'_Sick…'_

'_Dumplings…'_

'_Truth'_

'_Love…'_

'_Care…'_

'What was that?' The tête-à-tête of the two has ended. Her eyes opened and saw Lee waving to a reluctant Sakura, she followed the suit. Sakura saw her and smiled before speeding up to the direction of Konoha Hospital. Lee was walking back to her, but unlike before his shoulders were drooped as if he carries the world.

"Lee hurry up! The restaurant is about to close you know." Tenten called out, rolling her eyes for the effect. Tricks like this usually bring up Lee's mood, especially with the mock anger. Lee gave a weak smile and hurried to her. 'Ten-chan, ('Ten-chan, again?' One of her eyebrows rose.) We can't eat dumplings today." Tenten looked at him wide eyed. "What?! but why? There's still 2 hours before the store close—" She tried to reason out. Lee sighed; he should have known convincing his friend is hard. Dumplings are bad for her, he had confirmed a while ago.

(Flashback in Lee's mind)

"So **what** happened?" Sakura asked curiously. His cherry blossom! SO beautiful, but now he must dedicate his time for his one and only best friend. "Sakura-san, I think that the **disease** is spreading out of her body, Sometimes I see her in **pain** (In a far away look, does that count?") and she doesn't want to **show** it. Up until now, she has not yet told us about her disease." He ignored her question. "Um..." Sakura was lost for words. "I just want to ask you, Is there any **food** that Tenten's not supposed to take, that will make her **sick**ness more worse?" Lee asked the medic-nin. Sakura contemplated before she opened her mouth and closed it again. "Is it the **dumplings**? I knew it!" Lee looks more like talking to himself than to Sakura. "No! It's not that- Lee, I've got something to tell it's about the um... Disease… the **truth** is…" Sakura paused, telling the truth is sure not easy, especially if you've created a permanent damage. "Don't worry Sakura-san! I'll protect Tenten's youthful life! I'll give her lots of **Love** and **Care**!" Sakura looked at him again weakly before pasting a hesitant smile on her face.

(end of flashback)

"Iie! We'll just do it um… next week! After you've finished you're recovery! By the way what are we doing here! You should be at home regaining your youthful vigor!" Lee endlessly babbled. He felt really bad giving Tenten empty promises for he knew Tenten will never be able to eat dumplings again…

Lee dragged a screaming banshee—err Tenten back to her home and her temporary jail.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Tenten felt her right shoulder sagged, chakra drained. 'What the—" She looked at her shoulder, spots of red are visible. 'My tenketsu—"

"What are you doing?" Neji landed on a tree branch directly above Tenten. He glared at her; it intimidates other persons especially with Byakugan on. But to Tenten…she has developed immunity towards it, he doesn't know how. One time he tried to do it on Tenten the Hyuuga Neji Glare™ and Tenten response you might ask?...

"_Don't try it, it doesn't work for me, you'll only look KAWAII!!" She said mocking and mimicking his fan girls' voices._

Oh and back to the topic, She's been off this time, She has a dazed look on her face. Probably thinking about something or someone… 'Lee…' His insides boiled. No, he's not jealous, it just affects the Team dynamics, might cause problems for the future, he's not jealous, it's not in his dictionary, Hyuuga Neji doesn't know how to be jealous…or does he?

She stopped attacking and stood out there in the fields, open for any enemy assault. If this was a real battlefield; Tenten wouldn't last for a minute. And Lee's the culprit, the one making her feel like this. Oddly enough, he wasn't annoyed at how Tenten's feeling but rather to whom. 'Would you rather be the one making her feel like this?' A sly voice on the corner of his mind asked him.

He glared. She glared. "If you still want to ogle at Lee in your mind, don't do it here when we are training."

"Hey, how did you know—"Tenten asked amused.

'Wait that came out wrong…'her eyes widened, she just appeared in front of Neji like a sick school girl fantasizing Lee.

She looked at the Hyuuga sheepishly. Neji's features hardened. 'So it's true.'

Neji stood upright. "This training is over. If you can't get Lee out of your mind, when we are sparring then I think you haven't recovered enough. You've been released early." He commented harshly.

"With that attitude, you're dreams of becoming like Tsunade-sama will be nothing but a dream. I told you emotions are for the weak. Shinobi doesn't need emotions; if you'll still continue that emotion for Lee then I suggest you stop being a Kunoichi. It will be an interference to any mission and to the team." He verbally assaulted Tenten ruthlessly. Tenten stood there mouth agape, this is the first time Neji said anything brutally and heartlessly to her.

Neji, despite being cold and rude, was shocked (inwardly) at the string of words coming uncontrolled from his mouth. He cursed at himself inwardly; it looked like he was forcing Tenten to forget their Taijutsu specialist teammate, which is what he's itching to do.

Tenten is shaking not from fear but from anger, she want to pound that Hyuuga face, rip it to shreds, dance and step on it until it became mushy and feed it to the dogs.

She took in calming breaths, good thing she decided to enter that anger management class.

"What is just your problem, Hyuuga?" She asked in the most neutral, calm and negotiable voice she could muster at this moment.

"The problem is you. If you can't take hold of that feeling so much that it distracts our training, Tell Lee about it." Neji replied with equal venom.

"What?" Tenten's murderous look is replaced by a confused one.

Neji sighed, how many times have he repeated himself? "Don't play dumb with me Tenten, You're crushing on Lee."

"HUH? Me, crushing at whom?" Tenten asked eyes as wide as saucer plates.

"Lee." Neji replied annoyed, he does not like repeating himself. Then he heard peals of laughter, there Tenten stood. I mean rolled laughing uncontrollably.

"Am I joking?" Neji snapped.

"Neji, laugh where laugh the helllaugh did you laugh get that idea?" Tenten asked trying so hard to keep her neutral face. It worked only for ten seconds and she laughed again, her hands flew to her stomach.

"From…Lee" Neji paused for a while, they (Lee, Haruno and of course Tenten) might learn of his eaves dropping.

"Lee?" Tenten asked she paused for a second or two and laughed again.

"Stop laughing." Neji snapped and commanded.

"Gomen… It's just so giggle absurd, so laugh unimaginable." Tenten's laughter died down a bit. She sighed then giggled again.

"And where the hell has Lee gotten that idea?" She asked neutrally, her laughter completely stopped…but inwardly...

"From... Um... Somebody, I don't know he didn't tell me." But he perfectly knows from whom.

"So you think, the reason I'm dozing off is because I'm fantasizing about Lee, Thinking of being a winter June bride with him as the groom? Counting possible number of babies and making up names?" Neji nodded at all the questions.

"Eh? And what else has he told you?" Tenten asked keeping a straight face at Neji.

"That you have-"

"Neji stop!!" They turned towards the direction of the voice. And taa daa! It's Lee speeding to them, smokes coming out from his trail.

"Lee." Tenten called one of her eyebrows up.

"Don't mind what Neji said, Tenten." He cried out desperately.

Tenten sighed and rubbed her temples. Time to get serious. She took out three kunais in her hand. "You'll tell me or you'll be pinned in that three for the rest of the week." Yay! She'll finally get back at Lee from that house arrest.

"But!—" His next words were stopped by the first kunai, Tenten deliberately missing his ear by millimeters. "All right, all right." He had been once one of the recipients of Tenten's anger, He shuddered at the memory: He couldn't walk for almost a week.

"Tenten, you know you have a disease right?—" He started.

"What the hell—" Tenten stared at her best friend. Disease? What kind of disease?

Lee was deep in thought.

"I knew it, Sakura-san ('Sakura' Tenten thought confused) didn't tell you." He stated his mind elsewhere, deep in thought and deciding if he should say it after all the nurse didn't.

The second kunai cut some of his glossy hair. "Hey! All right jeez..." Lee said fingering some of the part of his hair that was given an early haircut by centimeters.

"Tenten, I'm sorry to break this to you, but you have a disease, it's heredieteary or whatever-the one you get from you parents." Lee started. "Hereditary." Tenten corrected.

"Yup that's it, it's hereditary as what you've said and it has actually spread it your body. Sakura-san said you'll only have a week to live. I know you'll hate this news but don't worry Ten-chan! I'll protect your youthful life and I'll give you all the youthful love there is in this world! Even if you die your youthful memories of youth will still be forever in our hearts! We won't forget you!" Lee sobbed, crying rivers of tears.

"That's why I'll give you your last request! And that is to be loved by me!" He cried engulfing the gaping Tenten into a bone crushing bear-hug.

Lee stepped out of the embrace. Tenten stood there like a rock, gaping and staring ahead.

Neji and Lee looked curiously at the actions of their teammate. "Tenten?" Lee called out, took hold of her shoulders and gave her a shake, the one she used to do to him. No effect…

She was whispering something like 'that's why…forgive…fooled…lie…Sakura…' "What? I can't hear you Ten-chan" He moved closer to her face. He still can't hear. He moved closer and it ended with him millimeters away from her face.

Neji looked seeing red, Lee moved closer to her face. He wants to pound Lee and he made a move to do. But he stopped from the sound of a shriek, a punch and Lee's grunt of pain. Tenten stood there panting. "Don't ever do that again" She warned the battered Lee.

She breathed in. "I presume Sakura said this all to you?" Tenten asked the sprawled Lee and Lee nodded in response.

"And you believed in what she said?" She asked not only Lee but looking at Neji as well.

"But Ten-chan, you're parents they died form a disease so I thought—"

"That's pneumonia (SARS) idiot! Troublesome, I knew you weren't listening to me when we had that heart-to-heart talk." She sighed again, talking about her parent's death is indifferent to her, after all she's not the only one without a mother and father, Neji and Lee too.

"But isn't it—"

"It's contagious, baka! And besides I've been isolated from them ever since they had stage one of it." She added all the while glaring at Lee. It's true they didn't even allow her to come to the burial for the fear that she might get it too.

"So that means you don't have a disease?" Lee asked happily, cheering for the health of their youthful flower.

"But that also meant that… Sakura-san lied to me?" Lee asked, more to himself, dejectedly. Tenten felt guilt pass over her. It's her fault, if it's not for that accident with that dress, Sakura might have not done this which she knew is out of rage and Lee might not be in pain like this.

"And you fell for her lie, line, hook and sinker." She said not only to Lee but to the Hyuuga perched up on the tree as well.

"And about that me crushing you?" She asked the bowl-haired lad.

"She said that you have a crush on me, so that leaving this place will not be that hard for you." Lee said forlornly. "It's not true is it?"

"Lee, you know you're like my brother and you're my best friend, I can't possibly feel like that for you. Especially when Sakura's in your mind, soul and heart." She winked at her best friend. Lee smiled a little, he's lucky to have a friend like her. He felt a little more comfortable now, knowing that his best friend is not crushing over him, just like what she said, especially if Sakura's all that is in his mind.

"Oh, but don't get mad at Sakura…" She blushed at the memory of that little accident "It's my fault, I ruined her dress, she only did this to get revenge. If I was on her position I'd do this too."

Lee smiled a little. And stood up. Tenten grinned at her best friend. "Well then now this problem is solved! I'll run a hundred laps around Konoha!" Lee declared. "Yosh!"

"Ganbatte Lee!" She cried out and waved goodbye at her best friend. Lee made the good guy pose and his teeth twinkled with a 'ping!' Before he completely disappeared from the horizon.

Neji stepped, more likely jumped, down, unsure of what he's going to say… about his outbursts before. She watched Tenten's back as she waved good bye to their teammate.

They stood there, Tenten knowing Neji's presence and gaze at her back and Neji not knowing what to do.

"You're forgiven." Tenten said out of the blue. "Hn?" Neji looked on confused.

"That's what you want to do right? Well then I've saved you from the trouble of saying it, I know you're pride doesn't allow you." She stuck her tongue out before she gave him a toothy grin.

"But honestly Neji, I know Lee will fall for it but you too? I thought you'd be more sensible." Tenten teased.

"What can I say, you give the symptoms." Neji snapped. Remembering the horrific lecture of Gai-sensei about cough symptoms of L-coughlove. Tenten was lucky she was out sick.

"Symptoms?" Tenten looked on confused and urged him to continue.

Neji sighed, "Hn. Just now, you're thinking of him and you openly admitted it—"

Tenten cut in "Hey! I know that was my fault and that statement came out wrong. Gomen, But what I was thinking of was that Lee's weird behavior this past few days."

Neji stared. Tenten stared. "All right, I knew you hate being stopped when talking." She sighed before grumbling in her breath 'stupid spoil brat'

"Let's start when this rumor first broke out, you went there correct?" He waited for Tenten's nod. "The way you've spoke was suspicious like Haruno-san has said something you didn't want her to say and what else can we presume as that something that time? Of course it's the crush and the disease." Tenten opened her mouth to speak, Neji glared, she closed it again and nodded at Neji to continue.

"And in front of the hospital just after your release, you look fairly happy being carried and circled around." His voice has tints of suspicion.

"There are many others but this are the ones so openly—"

"Can I start the reasoning now?" Tenten asked.

"One, when I found Lee and Sakura there, I thought Sakura told Lee about the incident, that's why I looked apprehensive because I know when Lee hears it, he'll say something about Shinobi not falling like that.. oh and you too. I know you'll say something. And Lee will never let me hear the end of it." She reasoned out her hands in her hips, her trademark pose.

"And the one in front of the hospital, Lee's like my brother and he's my best friend, of course I feel happy when he's happy. And I've been just released from that hell hole that smells medicine, what should I do? cry I've gotten out?' She added sarcastically. Tenten sighed, His evidences are so shallow.

"So am I clear now or what?"

"But when Lee stopped you, you cough blushed. And the symptoms says was that when you blush, you have an admiration for that someone." Neji said, stating what Gai-sensei said in his lecture.

Tenten sighed for the umpteenth time. "I blushed because I thought Sakura told Lee the embarrassing accident. My most embarrassing accident. Of course falling like that is not a place for Shinobis." She blushed again at the memory.

Tenten stared. Neji stared. She waited for more accusations and looked at Neji, trying to read his expression. He looked not yet ready to swallow the evidences and call it case closed.

"Al—"

In a blink of the eye, Tenten appeared in front of Neji, took hold of his nape and brought his face down to hers in a soft kiss.

When they broke out, Tenten immediately blushed, her body took off before she knew it and this is the result, quite a predicament really.

"So..ahem" Tenten cleared her throat, the blush not leaving her face. "Am I cleared now?"

Neji despite being the cold and his rude self felt his cheeks heat up a bit; mind you it's just a teensy bitsy blush not visible to the naked eye.

Neji smirked at the backing awkward Tenten. "I was just going to say."

"But you've beaten me into it." Neji smirked, this time he's the one who appeared in front of Tenten, and brought his face down in a soft kiss.

The moral of the story:

_Sometimes small accidents cause big misunderstanding and big misunderstanding causes…_

_Happy endings?_

_NAH…_

A/N: phew! I finished it yay!! Anyway a really really really really long oneshot… sigh.. yup I know it's not that great but I hope you'll review thank you for reading and if you reviewed, thank you so much for the reviews criticisms and all are welcomed as long as it has a valid reason Oh and yeah, please forgive me for my choice of words. And my greatest enemy: GRAMMAR! Wahhh…Thank you for the time and reading this really long oneshot… Have I said that already?

Continuation: (or so..)

Sakura looked confused as she saw Tenten pass by flushing. She was a meter away when she stopped and went to her direction. 'Oh-Uh I'll get scolded for my lies… Well it's my fault anyway…I'll practice what I'll say… gomen ne.. Tenten..—" Her next words however were cut out when Tenten called out to her enthusiastically. "Sakura!" She smiled at her and Sakura smiled back in return. "Don't worry about what happened kay? And I'm really sorry for the dress." Tenten apologized. Sakura smiled. "No, I'm the one that needs to ask for forgiveness."

"Iie... Actually I came by to thank you…" Tenten smiled. Sakura stared back., "Huh?"

"Let's just say… the misunderstanding resulted into something great… with my relationships… with Lee and blush Neji" She winked before she dashed off again. Sakura looked at the spot where Tenten was seconds ago, and then a smile blossomed on her face as she processed what Tenten said. "So I became a matchmaker now e? Maybe I should do this more often." Inner Sakura cackled evilly and her saner mind scurried off somewhere else. She saw her next target: The blond girl coming out of the flower shop accompanied by a pineapple haired lad.

She grinned to herself… When she looked at her watch...

'Uh-oh, I'm late for Sasuke-kun and mine's date—err meeting…Then I still have to accompany Tsunade-sensei. And then after that I'll still have to ask for a date from Lee-san as a compensation of what I've done to him.' She smiled despite her tight schedule.

"Gotta run, I'll do the matchmaking business later."

'Matchmaking and succeeding really feels good ne? Even if it's accidental.' She grinned to herself.

Lee

Sakura-san asked me out today! I thank my lucky stars and most of all this misunderstanding… it did led us to something ne?

But the most important result was that my ever so cold and ever so stoic teammate and friend (oh and rival as well), Neji finally found his match and love of his lifetime in Tenten! I knew there's something fishy with those two even before these accidents… well good thing their feelings came out now. It is nice to see Neji smiling once in a while.

"Lee, concentrate" Neji scolded me for my mind-wandering. I straightened my posture and battle stance. My mind wandered a bit try as I might to keep it focused, What if Neji haven't told this to Tenten? Then I'd be… so I thank him too... If he didn't—wait a minute… where did Neji learned all of this?

"Neji, I have one question."

"Hn."

"Who told you all that lies that Sakura-san fabricated?… I didn't and Sakura-san doesn't talk to you.. We're alone that time… so that means…" My eyes widened at the sudden realization… I can put two and two together thank you very much

"You eavesdrop—"

"Jyuuken!"


End file.
